Everywhere they go
by nighttimerunner
Summary: After being held hostage by a fan and getting fired from the AG's office, Castle and Beckett finally make it to Bora Bora for some sun and relaxation. But it's never that simple... A prompt fill for GoodLuckStana.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

 **A/N:** Takes place between 6x04 and 6x05. Let's pretend Gates wasn't able to get Beckett her job back so quickly. Prompt at the end

* * *

"Mmm…" Lounging on the beach chair, Kate didn't even try to hide her contented hum, nor the smile she'd been wearing ever since they stepped off the plane at the airport four days ago.

In Bora Bora.

The trip had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, something Castle had suggested after their morning activities had once again been interrupted by his family — and Pi — barging into the bedroom without knocking. She'd taken one look out the window at the wet November weather and agreed to the change of scenery, a decision she hadn't regretted once.

Two weeks of sun, warmth, and relaxation by the clear blue ocean was exactly what they needed after the autumn they'd had. The crazy fans, city budget cuts and murderers all left on the JFK tarmac.

Although…

"Kate?" As if on cue, Castle's voice sounded from the lounger next to hers.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was pouting.

"I don't? So you weren't going to ask if I thought the Pikes are jewel thieves?" She cracked one eye open behind her sunglasses and smirked when his pout deepened. They had met the couple from New York at the restaurant on their second night on the island and Castle had been suspicious of them ever since.

"No," he huffed, affronted, earning himself a quirked eyebrow from her. "I was going to say bank robbers. But Kate, you can't honestly-"

"I can."

"-say there's nothing fishy about them," he finished, ignoring her interruption.

"There's nothing fishy about them," she said, closing her eyes once more and hoping her too-observant-for-his-own-good fiancé would drop the issue. "The Pikes are a perfectly normal couple," even she had to admit that was stretching the truth a little, "enjoying their time on a tropical island."

Castle scoffed. She sighed.

"Perfectly normal couple," he imitated her, poorly, and she lowered her glasses to glare at him. "They haven't kissed once."

"Not everyone is a fan of PDA, Rick."

"Fine, forget the kissing. But they don't even hold hands. In fact, they don't touch at all."

"So, maybe they're not the happiest couple on earth. Maybe they're here to work on their marriage."

"Well, did you notice how vague they were about their jobs?"

"They were probably just uncomfortable with the way you were firing questions at them," she explained, determined to stump every theory he came up with.

"Okay, I might have been a bit too eager. But they flew here on a _private jet_. No one does that unless they have something to hide."

"Need I remind you that _you_ wanted to hire a private plane for our trip?"

"That's different. I'm not the one constantly looking around like someone's after me."

"So, maybe they're undercover cops," she threw out in frustration and cringed as his whole face lit up. "It was a _joke_ , Castle."

"Ooh! You really think so? Who do you think they're here for?"

"No one. You know why? Because they're not undercover cops. Or criminals," she added, rolling her eyes. "Now, why don't we go for a swim and see if I can make you forget all about the Pikes."

She rose and grabbed the hemline of her short beach dress, but when she turned to make sure she had his undivided attention, she found his eyes fixed on a point further away. Even without checking, she knew he was looking at the solitary bungalow by the waterfront.

"Castle…" she said as a warning.

"I know a way we could solve the mystery."

"You know a way to get me into trouble."

"When have I ever-" His question got cut off by her snort. "Okay, I get your point. But this time will be different."

"No."

"Just hear me out. Tonight, when the Pikes head out for dinner, we'll head for their bungalow. I'll keep watch outside, while you sneak in to see if you find anything suspicious. With your newly acquired ninja agent skills, it'll be a simple in and out job."

"Was that supposed to convince me? Because it didn't."

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"Let it go, Castle. There's no way you'll talk me into it."

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," she mumbled as the lock gave away with a soft click and she sneaked into the dark bungalow.

"Well, technically, there wasn't much talking involved." His voice, even through the phone, sounded smug and she could imagine his eyebrows dancing.

"Castle!" she hissed as she made her way to the bedroom, the large windows allowing the full moon to illuminate her way. "Would you stop gloating and focus on your task."

"I am. Nothing but an empty beach over here. You find anything yet?"

"No. And I won't." She rifled through the clothes in the dresser, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'll be so bummed if they aren't criminals," Castle whined in her ear. "I'd already started plotting Nikki's next adventure in my head."

"Tropical Heat?" she chuckled, closing the last drawer and making her way to the closet. "Sorry to disappoint you, babe, but I've found nothing but clothes here. Like I said, they're just a normal couple on a- Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean? Did you find something?"

Castle's questions barely registered as she stared down at the contents of the duffel bag she'd just opened.

"Beckett?"

Jewels. Money — lots of it — and a stack of what seemed to be passports of different countries.

 _Crap._

"Kate! You gotta get out of there! He's coming back." Castle's hissed warning finally roused her from the shock. "Kate?"

"You were right. We need to call the cops. I'll be right out."

With Castle's last prompt to hurry, she ended the call to take a few pictures of her findings. She couldn't take the bag with her or the Pikes — or whatever their real names were — might try to run. But she needed some evidence to convince the local cops to do a house search.

Kate took extra care to make sure she left everything as it was — the bag in the back corner of the closet, the door ajar — before returning to the living room.

She didn't make it past the threshold.

Kate froze as she heard the familiar click of the lock and the front door began to open. She saw a glimpse of the star-filled evening sky before she dashed back through the bedroom and into the bathroom. The simple decor didn't offer many hiding places, so she pressed herself against the wall by the door and closed her eyes, trying to hear the approaching steps through the blood pounding in her ears.

A drawer opened and her teeth dug into her lower lip. Would he notice someone had gone through the items?

Forever seemed to pass by, her lip swelling under the constant abuse of her teeth, before she heard the thud of the drawer being closed.

 _Please leave, please leave, please leave._ She repeated the words in her head over and over again as the steps drew closer again. When they passed the her and continued out of the room, she drew a shaky breath and sent a quick thanks to the universe.

 _Buzz. Buzz._

She nearly dropped her phone when it began to vibrate in her hand, the sound deafening as it bounced off the porcelain surfaces of the room.

Switching the device off, she pressed it against her racing heart and waited.

Listening.

The seconds dragged by. But with nothing but a lone call of a seagull breaking the steady crash of the waves, Kate let herself relax. He'd already left.

Needing a few minutes to calm down, and wanting to make sure Pike was far enough before she followed him out, she began to plan her revenge on Castle. _This time will be different,_ she mocked in her head. _It'll be fun._ She was going to pay.

"Who's there?"

A chill ran through her veins at his voice — cool and collected. It was the voice of a man who was certain he could beat the intruder, no matter who it was.

"There's no point in hiding anymore," he continued and she could hear him moving as he spoke, moving towards her. "You're just prolonging the inevitable." Closer and closer.

Her skin prickled as she waited for Pike to appear in the doorway, every muscle in her body poised for the impending fight. She'd only have to hold on until the cops got there. Castle would have made the call as soon as he'd seen Pike enter the house.

She didn't dare to breathe, not wanting to jeopardize her advantage of surprise, as his shadow fell over the moonlit floor of the bathroom. Just a little bit further...

"Freeze!"

Castle's shout startled them both, but Kate recovered faster. She ran her body straight into Pike's, the force sending them flying. She landed on top of him with a grunt and winced as his head hit the floor, knocking him unconscious.

"Kate!" Castle was by her side in an instant, his hands helping her up and drawing her into his arms.

"I'm okay," she murmured against his chest, the words meant to convince herself as much as him. "I'm okay."

* * *

"So…" Castle began, the picture of nonchalance, as they were tying Pike's hands and feet with zip ties they'd found in the duffel bag. The cops had picked his accomplice from the restaurant a few minutes ago and were on their way to the bungalow.

"So…" she mimicked, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Come on, Kate. You know what I want. Just three little words," he coaxed. "You can do it."

Laughter bubbled up from her chest at his gleeful expression, and she clamped her lips together, pretended to double check the ties, until she was sure the sound wouldn't escape.

"Fine," she sighed after she'd managed to school her features. "You were right."

 **End.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Season 5 or 6: Castle and Beckett finally make it to Bora Bora, but danger follows. Thank you very much! :)

The prompt was submitted by Akj-4. Filled as a gift for their generous contribution to GoodLuckStana dot com. See all the prompts and fills at GoodLuckStana dot tumblr dot com slash tagged slash GLSfill.

Thank you for reading. Would love to hear what you thought. :)

Twitter: tuulip  
Tumblr: thetuulip


End file.
